Dear Doctor
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: In one way it feels like forever since I saw you, and at the same time it feels like just yesterday we were running for our lives together... -- A Rose Tyler and Doctor story. She vents through letters, until they begin to get stolen. Post Doomsday --
1. Part 1

**Dear Doctor **

_**Disclaimer** _ _: I don't own Doctor who, but if Ten's on sale I'll take him._

_**AN** _ _: Yeah, um… Rose writes a series of letters to the Doctor, knowing they'll never be sent. Two months after the events of Doomsday (– makes me sad just to type that word). _

Letter1

5th August

Dear Doctor,

I don't know why I'm writing this when I know you'll never read it. I guess it's just one of those things, you know like when you water the plant that you know is already dead, or run away from a water fight even though you're already wet through. But mum said it would be good for me. Get stuff out on paper, you know.

It's been two months. Doesn't much feel like two months. In one way it feels like forever since I saw you, and at the same time it feels like just yesterday we were running for our lives together. Funny, that. Well, we've all pretty much settled into a routine – you know, _domestic, _ normal stuff. I hate that. It's all right though.

It's different, being here. I mean, the universe ain't that different, but it's just different from my old life, you know, with all this normal stuff. Takes a while to get back into it really. No more running for my life – well, sometimes I am, I work a torchwood after all. But it's different. More paperwork than on the TARDIS, that's for sure. Aliens once a week is good, but it's not the same.

I knew it'd be hard. I just never thought it'd be this hard. Still, you got to be optimistic. What would you think of me sitting here and acting like it's the end of the world?

If I'm honest though, it seems like the end of the world everywhere. Everyone just seems so… sad. I dunno, maybe I'm imagining it but you don't see a smile anymore. Weird, eh? Andy says it's 'cause of some sorta recession. Andy's a friend of mine from Torchwood. Nice bloke – bad hair (too blonde, too short). He isn't as miserable as everyone else though, which is good. Can cheer me up sometimes.

Everyone else's sad though… ah well, perhaps I just see what I feel.

Raining again. Ah well, it fits. Andy's calling me, I gotta go.

Love,  
Rose  
X

Letter2

10th August

Dear Doctor

Guess what?! …Mickey's got a girlfriend! Oh, not me – ha. No it's this woman from Torchwood (Yeah, he works here too). Her name's Claire, nice woman. It's good, you know, reminds me that life goes on… He wasn't gonna tell us though! But I caught them kissing in the Torchwood staff room. You should have seen Mickey's face, you'd've laughed, I did. Said he didn't tell me 'cause he thought I'd miss you more. Or something like that.

Anyway, all's good here. I hope you're OK. Must be lonely, in the TARDIS all alone. I mean, unless you have company. I wonder if you do… guess I'll never know. I hope you do, I'd hate tot think of you all alone in there.

Love,  
Rose  
X

Letter3

12th August

Dear Doctor,

I miss you.

Letter4

20th August

Dear Doctor,

It's weird… I can't find the others. The other letters. Don't suppose it matters too much, it's not like they're gonna be sent but I like reading them to myself. And what if someone else finds them? Oh God, what if mum finds them? Or Pete? Or Mickey? God. Well, they'll turn up I guess.

Pete keeps banging on about a going on holiday to cheer us all up. I wish I shared his enthusiasm, but to be honest I don't think it'll make much difference, it's miserable everywhere. Stupid universe. Really makes you miss home. Everywhere's on edge.

It's like, I dunno… it's hard to explain. People are worried. And no one seems to know why. Probably just a dry period in the world. Maybe it's the rain. Raining again, always raining.

Not all sad though, Mickey and Claire are getting serious and mum's getting bigger by the minute. Hormone city though, if I ever get pregnant I sure hope I don't turn into the tornado she's become… then again, dunno if I want a baby. Maybe someday. Gotta move on sometime, right?

Andy says the suicide rate's gone up, and I'm not really surprised. But I am worried. Am scared Doctor. I wish you were here. I wish you could tell me what's going on, 'cause something _is_ going on! No one's panicking, but everyone's worried, scared. Like there's no one happy. Am I just overreacting? Is it just all the rain we've been having?

It's raining now. But it feels like thunder.

Feels like a storm's coming.

Love,  
Rose  
X

………………

_**AN:** Love it? Hate it? If the response is good I'll continue, otherwise it will have to lie forgotten I'm afraid. Remember, reviewing is good for your health. Oh, and there is actually a point and plot to this by the way._


	2. Part 2

**Dear Doctor**

_AN: Yeah, uh, here's next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long… other commitments._

……

27th August

Dear Doctor

Well, Mum and Pete have gone. Went to Italy for a three week break. I got a post card from them yesterday, they sound alright but to be honest I don't think they're doing much everyone here at home. That's the weird thing, it's not just Britain – it's all over. Everywhere miserable. We might as well all start cutting wrists and listen to depressing songs. The whole world… it's like something's eating at it, taking away everything people love. Taking away happiness. Does that make sense?

Don't get me wrong; us at Torchwood are working on it – you know, trying to figure out what it is. But they can find nothing. No rift activity, no space ships hovering anywhere, nothing solid eating it's way at the world. But I still think there's something… something there.

Maybe we're all looking too much into things. I just had to out this down somewhere, 'cause I'm scared Doctor. I just wish you were here.

Love,  
Rose.  
X

5th September

Dear Doctor,

I keep having these dreams. It's the rain; it's eating at me, clinging to me. It won't stop. Then it really does start eating, stretching the skin and flesh, gnawing at it. Dumb huh?

And I'm always crying in them. I'm crying for you.

But you don't come. You never come.

Love  
Rose  
X

13th September

Dear Doctor

Mum and Pete got back today. Three weeks and Mum's got so much bigger I swear! They weren't exactly glowing in the success of a wonderful holiday though. Pete's grouchier than ever. But that's Pete. I can't call him dad. Not 'cause he wouldn't want me too, he just… he isn't my dad. I know my father; I held his hand while he died. I'm happy for mum – I am – but Pete isn't dad, and I'm not his daughter, I think he knows that. I guess we have what you might call a love/hate relationship.

We're alright though. I hope you are too. I keep thinking of you in the Tardis, doing repair work or travelling somewhere you've never been. Hope you're happy. I keep wondering if you're all alone…

Anyway, I think Andy's calling me. I gotta go.

Love  
Rose  
X

23rd September

Dear Doctor

Something's coming. Out of the rain. It's coming and it won't stop… weird but I can feel. I think everyone can. It's like we're all just waiting for it. Sitting and waiting for it.

Huh, I think mum's calling me. Shouting actually. Something is… hold on, what

…

_AN: Yes, it was stopped there deliberately, not because I just couldn't be bothered to write anymore, lol. Review if it's alright!_


	3. Part 3

**Dear Doctor**

**AN: Yeah, I know – it's been a while, and this is short. But, enjoy while you can…**

………

1st October

Dear Doctor,

God, it's cold. So cold and dark, I can hardly write. I've never needed you more than I need you right now. But there's nothing I can do. I can't stop it Doctor. The people… no, not people – the _things_ . It's so cold and dark and lonely here. I need you.

…

12th October

Dear Doctor,

I don't know where the others are. I don't know where anyone is. I'm just trapped here, in this… room. And, God it's cold. I need your help though. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing…

They came. They came to our house, and they took us all. Me, mum, and Pete. When I was writing to you, too. They chucked me in here, and now I'm trapped. They won't tell me anything, these _things_ . They speak in this weird language I don't know. But they said your name. I heard it loads of times – they kept saying 'Doctor'. But I don't know why. What's going on Doctor?

I wish you could talk back; write back. I miss you now… more than ever.

Love

Rose

X

…

21st October

Dear Doctor,

They have people working as slaves here. And Andy… who I thought was my friend… he's a guard here. He's standing at the door right now. He can hear me writing I think, but he doesn't care. I kept my paper and pen safe, so I could still write to you. Don't know why. Life seems pretty much over anyway. I don't know where anyone is, and I'm locked in the cell of some alien place, guarded by a man I thought was my friend.

Weird thing is. I don't have much in here, except these letters, except… now they've gone too. I can't find them... the other ones I wrote to you. It doesn't matter much in here, but… still odd.

Love

Rose

X

…

27th October

Dear Doctor,

I think I'm dying.

But it's ok… sometimes it is ok. It's ok to die. It's time to die.

I have to be dying… or maybe dead. 'Coz living doesn't hurt this much.

………

**AN: Short, eh? And a cliffhanger, yes? Review for an update!**


	4. Part 4

**Dear Doctor**

**AN: This is short, I know.**

Note: The Doctor has received four letters – ie: the letters from part one – from Rose.

………

Dear Rose,

The strangest thing. I was in Cardiff, when Jack gave me four letters… they were addressed to me, from you. Apparently they came through the rift and he found them. I don't know how you did it, but well done! Hearing from you was… well it was good. Very good. Brilliant, in fact!

Anyway, don't expect much, I've never been much into writing. But I figure if you can send letters through the rift I can send one or two back. Jack doesn't agree, doesn't think it can be done. But you managed it, so of course I can – me being brilliant and everything.

You said you weren't planning on sending them out? I guess you must have changed your mind… found a way. You know how clever you are.

Anyway, where was I – right, your letters! First one; I know what you mean, feels like forever and yesterday at the same time since I saw you. Then again, I'm in the year 1560, so over here it hasn't even happened yet. Although for me it's been a month actually. I mean in TARDIS time that is.

You're doing domestic? Oh, I feel bad for you. Routine's the worst, I know. But it's alright, you're human, you can get used to it can't you? You work at Torchwood, though? That's ok then, Defender of the Earth and all that! You'll show them a thing or two. Stay optimistic! No matter what.

It's ok over here. I met this woman. Martha, her name is. Quite brilliant, not a patch on you of course, but you know…

That Andy sound like a nice bloke. You're friends, then? Or are you… Not that that matters! Or is any of my business! But then short blonde hair would never work for you. Ha!

Seems a bit down over there, huh? Well don't worry; maybe it's just the way things are in that universe. It'll be ok, don't look too much into it... unless it gets worse.

Right, second letter. Mickey and a girl?! Wow, that Claire is a, um, lucky girl. Ha, I'm only joking – she is really, I'm sure. Don't tell him I said that. You caught them kissing? I can imagine Mickey's face, ha.

Third letter. I know. I miss you too.

Fourth letter – right, um. Can't find the letters? Well, I suppose you must have in the end to have sent them through the rift.

A holiday? That sounds good – could be good for you. I'm sure this whole depression of the earth thing over there won't last long. Always raining, well you kept the great British weather in that universe then. It's going into autumn by the look of the date. Don't worry yourself too much.

Jackie's getting bigger. Your mother and hormones? There's a scary thought. Glad I'm not over there. Don't half wish you were here though. I mean Martha's ok, but… well, you know…

You could get pregnant if you really wanted. Don't let anything stop you, least of all, me, I said I wanted you to have a fantastic life, so you'd better. For me.

Your,  
Doctor,  
X


End file.
